Drake N. Black
Introduction Drake Black is a 26 year old Marine who sees all "Pirates" as evil people that need to be brought in. Drake though sees all pirates as evil does tend to let adventurers go as he doesn't see them as pirates. He just thinks of them as crazy fools wanting to have fun. Appearance Drake appearance is somewhat like a normal marine captain. However Drake wears light green shirts instead of white shirts, He is somewhat tall and is somewhat built. Drake at times also wears sunglasses but only when he spends allot of time on deck/outside. Drake also has a marine giving sword on his left hip that was giving to him by his commander when he was ranked captain. He hair is blackish brown and has an X shape scar on his left hand from when he was young. Personality Drake personality is somewhat different then most marines. When he is around his crew of men, He acts like a friend that wants them to be themselves without going to overboard. However when they are dealing with a pirate or a criminal he becomes serious to a point where many soldiers under him wonder if it's the same person from before. Drake does have a soft side for animals and small children and when on an island will sit and tell stories to the children to the point where the soldiers under him sometimes have make him leave when it's time to go. He does sometime pout when he has to leave. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Before joining the marines Drake didn't know much about the sword. However after joining the marines and training a bit the commander who was looking in on Drake and others marine in training. The Commander seen something in Drake. Talking to the head of the training Drake was then giving approval to train with a sword under the commander. Drake was 14 when the commander took him under his wing and by the time Drake was 19 the commander gave Drake the sword he was giving when he first started out. He told Drake that he still had more to learn however he was going to have to find out on his own. Marksmanship Though the marines tried to train Drake with using a gun. The end result was Drake shooting the marine officer and then shooting himself. The marines then banned Drake from using a gun saying he was a danger to himself and others. It is a running joke with the marines about Drake not being able to fire a gun without harming himself or someone else. Hand to Hand Combat While Drake was training to use a sword, The Commander that took him under his wing also taught Drake how to fight in hand to hand combat. Saying that sometimes a sword will not always be nearby, and that sometimes one must also learn how to physical fight. Agreeing with his Sensei Drake did all that the commander said even though at times it was tough Drake never complained all that much. Physical Strength Drake is a strong marine however he is not one of the strongest. He can stand on his own most of the time while being able to handle most pirates. He can at times break through a wall but it's only when he can't find any other way out. Agility Drake does have good agility. However it is not super human. Though he tends to be able to block with ease more then dodge the attacks. Endurance Drake can endure pain to a point. However sometimes he will worry about others before getting himself checked out. Times Doctors have to order him to rest. Weapons A silver and gold tip sword giving to him by the commander who trained him. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation The commander that trained Drake taught him about Haki, However it wasn't until Drake was 16 that he was able to draw it out. Drake can now sometimes see the intend targets next move. He is working on mastering it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Like with the Kenbunshoku Haki, The commander also taught him abut Busoshoku Haki as well. Although Drake can not use it at all times. When he can his sword does get stronger letting him be able to cut through stronger enemies. He is working on mastering it. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Though the commander told him about the Kings Haki, Drake was not born with it and is unable to use it. However knowing enough about it. Drake thinks he has a strong enough will due to not passing out when being near someone who used it. Relationships Crew Drake sees His marine crew as a type of Family. Family Drake's family was killed when he was 7. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other Jones Akainu Smoker Drake sees Smoker as a role model/what a true marine should be. However Drake has never got the chance to say it. History Drake was born onto a small island in west blue. When Drake was five he loved to help the village while also hearing stories of kind pirates. However when Drake was seven evil pirates came and attacked killing almost everyone. The marines showed up to find survives and found Drake, After a few months of healing Drake asked one who found him if he could train to be a marine also. The marine seeing fire in Drakes eyes got the ok and Drake started to train. For six years Drake trained harder then many to the point when he was 14 a commander was watching the training session to see if he could find anyone. After talking with Drakes sensei's Drake was then taking under the commanders wing and taught different things. By the time Drake was 19 the commander had taught Drake all he knew and gave him a sword that he was giving telling him to get both sides of the story and always listen to his gut feeling. After a few months Drake had heard that his teacher the commander was killed in a storm. He was sad but also glad to have been taught by a great man. After been giving the rank Captain and getting his own ship and crew. Drake told the ones sailing the ship to head to an island. Once there and seeing that there was no one there. Drake told the crew that they was going to spend 5 months there getting to know each other better. The whole crew thought Drake was insane however after the first three weeks they started to think different. By the time the five month mark was up each crew member knew each other better while also being able to help each other. They then started to get orders from the higher ups and also started to deal with pirates and criminals. After handing in a few pirates the higher ups wanted to give Drake a higher rank. However each time Drake said no while also saying he was happy being a captain. Though the higher ups thought Drake was off his rocket they left him be somewhat. Durning the war of the best, Drake and part of his crew was order to help out against the Whitebeard pirates and allies. Though Drake fought different pirates during the war, He was able to stand his ground though he was hurt, When Shanks came and ended the war Drake was glad it was finally over seeing that he had lost most of the men that came with him. After healing up after the war Drake was once again order to deal with the pirates that was running free due to Whitebeard dieing during the war. Really wanting to take a break but know he couldn't Drake did what was asked. Drake was also starting to question the Marines and World Government however kept those questions to himself as he didn't want to start anything just yet. After the straw hats return Drake was alone in his cabin and he laughed. Drake had a feeling they wasn't gone for good and when getting the paper stating it he couldn't help but laugh and at the same time wonder how the Straw hat boy was doing after two years of losing his brother. Drake then decide it was time to head to Firefly island and told his men to sail there. Character Design Needed a marine for collab with FF. However got ideas as worked on this page but they are secrets. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes We are marines, However that does not give us the right to treat others with disrespect. People look to us for help and we should give it. No matter who it is. (to his crew) Five more minutes I'm almost done. (to the marine telling him it's time to go) I might have been wrong about the World Government. They might be just as bad if not worse then pirates. (to himself after find out the WG dark secret) Alex I see you look different. What happened to you? (To Alex after she meets the Fire pirates) Trivia After being Rank Captain Drake never seen the need to go any higher. The only time Drake and his crew was out of the first half of the Grand Line was during the war of the best. Drake starts to lose faith in the World Government after the Whitebeard war. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Marine Captain Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:Collaboration Category:Firefist553 Category:Caring16